The Promise
by Snowberrie
Summary: After being apart for 10 years, Edward and Winry finally meet again at that spot. Many things have changed, but has their love towards each other? EdxWinry and WinryxEd couple pairing.
1. Prologue

**This fanfic is my first one that's not a one-shot. I though I'd give chapters a try. It's a bit mushier than the rest. I hope you enjoy it none otherless.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

One day, one day full of sunshine, life and hope. Two people, one boy and one girl, made a promise. A promise under the old oak tree, full of secrets and memories. The oak tree with the swing. The swing that they'd take turns pushing each other, trying to reach the sky. The place that they spent so much of their time together it was almost a sacred place. A place that would stay forever in their hearts…


	2. Under the sacred tree

**Tada! The first chapter of "The Promise". I also have another chapter ready, but not yet typed. This one is acually quiet long. I hope you don't mind. I hope you enjoy reading it and I'd appriciate it if you'd care to review? Well that's it. I hope that I'm making a point of my EdxWinry ness!**

**

* * *

**He remembers it all too well, as if it was yesterday, when he knows that it's been almost 10 years. He ran his finger down the wrinkled and dry bark of the tree. Then in that single moment it seemed that all the past emotions and memories flooded back into him. 

He chuckled a small laugh to himself. _Boy we sure were different back then. _He thought to himself.

Subconsciously, he sat down under the tree's shady branches. He remembered all the times that they'd sit here. All the good times and the bad.

He remembered when they're play on the swings, fighting for who'd go first. He usually won that. Unless that is, Winry had her wrench. Then she'd win. Al usually stood there… laughing at them. Joking that one day either they'd get married, or kill each other in the process. At that time they'd all pushed it off as a joke. But inside his head Edward really did wonder, and hope, if that dream would become a reality.

There were also the sad times. Like when Winry's parents died. He remembers that she had run away. They searched everywhere for her, and finally he found her here. He remembers she was crying. _Well no duh she was crying. What did you expect, Winry to be laughing? _He thought now. Boy, was he thickheaded when he was little. He remembers he dried her tears, and comforted her. He told her everything was going to be okay.  
A single tear dropped on his automail.

_Why am I crying? _He asked himself.

He also remembers hugging her. Then she, oh so innocently, fell into his arms. They stayed there for a while. Almost for the whole day, till Al came. He wished that Al didn't come, for once in his life. He wished that they could have stayed there like that forever, or at least till suppertime. When you were little, suppertime seemed to be forever. Ed never told anyone about his feelings.

He was supposed to be **the **Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist. The child that became a state alchemist at the age of 12. They'd all laugh at him if he told anyone.

He looked back up at the tree. This had almost become a second home to them. _The tree must know all our secrets. _He though. He smiled. Edward quickly glanced at his watch. His silver watch, the one that proved his ability.

_5 more minutes_. He told himself.

"Ah why not?" He smirked. That oh-so famous smirk that everyone had come to love. He felt as if the old times were coming back to him.

He got onto the swing, no longer needing Al's boost. He mentally made a note about that to himself. Feeling proud at his accomplishment. Then realizing it wasn't much of an accomplishment. Of course he'd have grown in 10 years! Who wouldn't have?

He started to swing, back and forth. Not as high or as daring as when he was little. He'd like to keep his legs for a little longer. He was also afraid that the swing would collapse…

"Ed…?" a voice came from behind the tree. "Aren't you a little too old for that?"

The voice sounded familiar. He got off the swing only to see the hair that looked like spun gold, flowing in the wind. That familiar face and smile that would have lighted up the whole world. And those oh-so blue eyes that he gazed into.

"Win…ry?" he spoke in a little voice. As he looked into her eyes, to know that she was there, all the pains from his heart was gone. It was like they'd never been apart.

"You look… gorgeous", he said while attempting to not stare at her. It was hard because the truth was she was looking amazing. She wore a soft blue dress that brought out her eyes. In the beautiful summer day, Winry truly did shine.

"Ed… you... remembered", she spoke while hiding tears that were trying to escape her eyes.

"Of course I- ", Ed stopped in mid sentence. He was shocked he'll say. Winry had flung herself into his arms. Tears were streaming down her face like rain falling down, only she was happy. They were tears of joy.

"Shuu" Ed said, hugging her tightly, never wanting to let her go again.

Winry let her body go limp, completely falling into Ed's care.

_Those golden eyes… _She thought to herself. _How I missed them. How I longed to see them again._

They were still arm in arm, smiling at each other. No words were exchanged; their feelings and their heart spoke for themselves.

"I was… afraid. That you would have… forgotten." Winry spoke in a whispering tone.

"How could I forget?" Ed replied. He remembers it so well. That day was engraved into the back of his head. That day, all so similar to today. That day, 10 years ago. That day… When they made the promise.


	3. Promises of the past

**Here's chapter three. It's pretty short compaired to the other one, but don't worry I have more chapters coming. I just have to type them. Well enjoy and please review!**

* * *

"EDWARD ELRIC! Get back here! I'm gonna-," Winry shouted while threatening him with a wrench. She was only stopped by the shock of his actions. 

_He kissed me… am I dreaming? Did Edward Elric really kiss me?_ Winry thought to herself while blushing as his warm lips met hers. It was an oh-so innocent kiss, full of promise and hope. Saying one thing, _I love you._

"E…d..," Winry stuttered, still at shock even though their lips had parted.

"Winry," the little 8 year old said, "That was a promise. A promise that no matter what you'll wait for me." He spoke with determination and a sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh Ed!" Winry sobbed. Flinging her into his arms. This time it was he who was blushing.

"Win… ry," he said. Looking down at the cute blonde girl in his arms, starting to get teary eyes. _I never thought she could be so cute! _he thought to himself, hugging her even closer as if protecting her from the evil of the world.

"Let's meet here…" Winry said while brushing her tears.

"10 years from now. Same time."

Winry nodded.

They sat there together, under the oak tree. Both with thoughts in their mind that were still unclear. Waiting for time to pass; maybe even 10 years… 


	4. Just a bit longer

**Here's chapter 4, as I promised. This one is more... dialougue than the others. I still hope you enjoy it. I think that this one is a little bit too OCC because Ed probably isn't this sentimental! Oh well, that's a fanfic. I hope you still enjoy it!**

* * *

How good it felt to be finally in his arms again. She had waited 10 years for this moment. For the moment where she could lie in his arm, forgetting everything around her. Just being near him made her breaths shorter, her head fainter and her body warmer. He was her love, and she wasn't going to let him go... 

"Oh Ed…," Winry sobbed, hugging him closer afraid that he would disappear again.

Ed didn't say anything, just hugged her closer.

"How long can you stay?" Winry asked.

Ed turned away, afraid to look into her eyes. Anything he said would hurt her. "A week at the most."

"That's wonderful!" she said trying to be happy. Inside though, she was torn. But she knew that Ed could never stay with her... she knew he was determined to finish his mission.

Ed gave her a blank stare. "That's wonderful?"

"Yes! That means we have a whole week to be together!" Winry said happily. "There's so much I have to tell you!"

Ed noticed the sparkled in her eyes. _My god she looks gorgeous! _He though. _I wish that I could stay by her side forever… _

"Al misses you so much! I'm sure he can't wait to see you!" Winry said grabbing his hands. "Let's go!"

"Wait Winry," Ed said, pulling her down for another kiss. "Let's stay here… just a bit longer.."

Winry smiled and nodded. She understood his feelings. They sat there, in each other's arms. Awaiting fate. The world was blank to them. The only things they would see and think about were each other.

_If I can end up with her in my arms again_ Ed thought. _I'll make any sacrifices._

_If we can be together again… letting me see his golden eyes and flaxen hair. I will wait…_Winry thought to herself, _As long as I have to…_

They looked at each other, smiling, reading each other's thoughts. And they stayed there… just a bit longer… 


	5. Familiar Greetings

**Here's the next chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long. I've had it done for quite a while but didn't have time to type it due to the massive increase of homework and school projects. I hope that you like it and please review! **

* * *

The sky was getting darker and the sun was starting to set; casting a glorious shadow on everything in its path. The colour filled the sky as if someone had painted them right on with a magical paintbrush. 

"Maybe we should start to head back," Ed said, "Granny might be getting worried."

"Maybe so…" Winry replied. She took his hand with hers and they started to walk back.

It was not long before they heard a voice from behind the hills.

"Winry!" It shouted while a figure was running towards them.

"Is that… A…l?" Ed asked hesitantly. Winry nodded.

"Nii-san"…. NII-SAN!" Al shouted hugging Ed. "You came back! I missed you so much Nii-san!"

"Al…" Ed managed in a little voice, hugging his brother.

Winry watched as the two brothers greeted each other. A tear began to come out of hiding behind her eyes.

"Winry?" Al asked in a scared voice, "Why are you crying?"

Winry sniffled, "Because I'm so happy…" she said.

Ed looked at his little brother. He wasn't so little anymore but he was still the same Alphonse. The kind considerate boy. Only now he wasn't in that huge armor anymore and was free to do the things a normal human could do. Ed smiled at the thought that his sacrifice had been made and Al finally got his body back. Then Ed noticed something... he looked up…he looked up? _Dammit! Even though he's now 5 years younger he's still taller. _He looked at Winry. _At least I'm a bit taller than her… right?_

Winry noticed Ed staring at both Al and her. "What's the matter Ed?"

"It's just that.. How come Al is still taller than me even though he's 5 years younger?" Ed said shouting the last part.

Al giggled. "Hee hee. Winry's right Nii-san. Maybe if you drink more mil-"

"I REFUSE TO DRINK SOME WHITE OPAQUE LIQUID SEQUETED BY A COW!" Ed shouted.

"Hmph. See Edward? That's why you'll always be so short!" Winry said putting a pout on her face. It was almost as if she could predict what would happen next for they both started running.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT AMOEBA WITH A TELESCOPE COULDN'T SEE?" Ed shouted while running after Al and Winry.

Unfortunately, due to Winry's prediction and their head start, Al and Winry were a far ways ahead. Ed chased then over the hill and down the meadow. He only stopped to see a familiar sign. ROCKBELL AUTOMAIL it said, hanging on a wooden plate above the door.

"I'm… home…" Ed whispered to himself. "I'm finally home…"


	6. Some Things Never Change

**Here's the new chapter, it's longer than the previous one! It's set in the view of Pinako and third person, sorta back and forth, so I hope you can follow it. The italics means a though. It might be a while before the next chapter... I haven't written it yet. Reviews help me write faster though. Doesn't it help everyone? Thanks for reading it!**

**

* * *

**She was working on a client's automail when she heard some loud shouting coming from the kitchen. _Hmm… that's a first… There hasn't been enough noise around here… I almost miss it. _She knew she was going to regret what she just said. _That can only mean one he… he must be back… _

"HEY! That's no way to treat your older brother!" Ed shouted waving a fist in front of Al. "And that's no way to treat your favourite customer!" he said to Winry.

"You mean… your future boyfriend?" Al said starting to run away.

"YOU LITTLE! GET BACK HE.." Ed started to shout. He stopped only to find a wrench coming straight towards his head. _Oh damn it… _he thought. _I haven't had this happen in a while. Unless Winry got weaker this is gonna hur-_

**THUMP **

She looked at the 3 children, only they weren't kids anymore. _Some things never change… _she though. The rest was typical; it was almost tradition. Ed would get annoyed at her granddaughter; Winry would use her trusty wrench again, _I gotta her a new source of enjoyment… other than whacking Ed… _Al would step in and oh… what's this? This was different. When did the little pip-squeak become so sentimental enough to kiss Winry? Kiss? Hey was that allowed? _No, let them Pinaoko, _she told herself. They're not kids anymore, she had to keep reminding herself. She smiled. Maybe she had underestimated Edward. Maybe he truly had grown up.

"Granny!" Al shouted, waving at her. "Look who's back!"

"Glad to see you back Edward," she said.

"Same here Granny. It's been a while." Ed smirked.

"How long do you plan on staying Edward?" she asked.

"A week," Ed replied. "Hey Granny, got something to eat? I'm starving."

She chuckled. Ed's fondness for food hasn't changed. "Yep, there's a nice hearty stew in the pot. Winry? Can you set the table?"

"Sure thing granny," Winry replied. She was still recovering from the shock of what just happened. Making sure the blush and redness was gone from her face, she walked towards the cupboard.

"Here, lemme help you." Ed said, taking some plates from Winry's hand.

Winry found herself blushing… again. _When did Ed become so nice?_ She thought. _Whatever happened to him… I like it… now if only…_

Al snickered.

"Well that's a first." Pinako noticed, handing stew to the hungry teens sitting around the table. They were as hungry as wolfs and the smell of the stew was enough to melt any block of ice. Especially Edward who had a strange look in his eye, just staring at the stew.

Ed gulped down his stew, quickly asking for seconds, while Winry and Al just stared at him.

"Hm.. mmm," Ed managed to say. "Ah… thanks Granny. I haven't eaten a homecooked meal in a long time. I could eat a horse."Ed said while wiping his mouth with a napkin. Al hoped that Ed didn't actually mean it… he was quite fond of horses… and cats by the way too.

Winry smiled at him. Happy to see him so happy and carefree, the troubles relieved from his shoulders and his pain temporarily gone. _If only… we could stay like this…_He flashed Winry one of his famous smirks causing Winry to blush again. _What's wrong with you today? _She asked herself. _Why do you keep blushing? It's not as if Ed hasn't smiled like that before… only… I don't remember him being his cute. The eyes… the hair… the smirk… Stop it Winry… he's only going to hurt you again. But… there's something sincere in those golden eyes that I keep on staring into…_

Al noticed Winry staring at Ed and was quite confused. "Is there something wrong Winry?"

"Oh it's nothing Al," Ed said. "Oh right… Al doesn't remember anything that happened… does he…"

Winry shook her head, turning her eyes away from Ed; afraid to look into those eyes again and become memorized in their own little world.

"Hey granny!" Ed said, breaking the silence. "Want help with the dishes?"

"Oh my… When did my little spoiled brat become such a gentlemen?"

Ed smiled. He was amazed at himself too…

"You kids go out and enjoy yourselves. I'll take care of it." Pinako replied. "It's such a nice day, you really should be outside. Now out I say!"

"Okay granny! We're going!" a very excited Alphonse said, followin Ed and Winry out the door.

Pinako chucked to herself. So they really weren't kids anymore. _About time… _she though. She started on the dishes, looking out the kitchen window at the evening sky. The colours of the sky… so pretty. The oranges and the reds blended beautifully with the blues. The clouds with a glorious hue of magenta; and the sun… just about to set over the horizon and rise again the next morning, like it did everyday. _What a beautiful sunset._ This time of the day was her favourite. It gave her time to think to herself… She chuckled again. Den was onto of Ed, licking him furiously, tackling him to the ground. Winry and Al were watching, laughing at the suffocating Ed. The 3 of them ran off, enjoying the evening. Pinako sighed. _Maybe they were adults, but their hearts were still the hearts of a child. You need some laughter in this house to brighten it up. _She secretly hoped to herself that this would never change… 


End file.
